


A Teacher's Duty

by orphan_account



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 10:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11530236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Where do babies come from?Will be orphaned after posted.





	A Teacher's Duty

>Ms. Johnson couldn't help but giggle as she walked by Lincoln and Clyde who were discussing siblings.  
>"I don't know, Lincoln... I already told my dads that I'm ready to be a big brother and they could have another baby, and they both looked at me like I was crazy."  
>Lincoln pondered a moment, wondering what that could mean.  
>"Maybe... they're not ready for another baby? Financially?"  
>Clyde sighed, "I've seen what happens to people who get pregnant; they get a big belly, and then one day they come home with a baby! I don't know why my dads can't do the same thing."  
>Their conversation was interrupted by Ms. Johnson's giggling.  
>Lincoln acknowledged her first, "Oh, hey Ms. Johnson. We're finished with our classwork."  
>"Oh, that's not what I was worried about. I just thought it's funny is all..."  
>"What's funny?" Clyde asked, eyebrow raised.  
>"Well... that thing you said with your dads having babies." she said quietly.  
>"But why can't they have a baby? I don't get it."  
>The classroom's attention seemed to have suddenly shifted in their direction.  
>Ms. Johnson blushed, not wanting to bring any more attention to such a sensitive matter.  
>"W-well, let's just save this for another time, Clyde."  
>"But why can't I know? I really want to know!"  
>Ms. Johnson was being put into a very awkward situation here.  
>"T-this is something discussed in the privacy of your own home, between your mothe--..oops"  
>Ms. Johnson stopped herself short, covering her mouth with her hand.  
>The classroom was paying too much attention to them, Clyde giving Ms. Johnson puppy dog eyes.  
>Defeated, she sighed and leaned in close to Clyde and Lincoln.  
>"Just meet me after school when everyone's gone."

>Lincoln and Clyde couldn't wait until their meeting with Ms. Johnson.  
>Their questions over how babies are made might finally be revealed.  
>They waited patiently outside of Ms. Johnson's classroom, waiting for each student to leave, as more and more disappeared from the school.  
>Eagerly, then ran in and up to Ms. Johnson, where she was shuffling through a stack of papers.  
>"Ms. Johnson!" both of the kids yelled in unison.  
>The surprised made her falter, nearly dropping the stack of papers.  
>"Oh, boys... you're here."  
>They both held up their hands together, eyes wide with a grin on their face.  
>Ms. Johnson sighed, seeming that there was no way out of this.  
>As their educator, she can't turn away students who have questions, no matter the subject.  
>She motioned towards the desks up front, both of the kids sitting down, eagerly awaiting.  
>Ms. Johnson slowly got up, walking to the front of her desk before leaning her butt on it.  
>"Well..."  
>Where does she even begin for a subject such as this?  
>"Babies come from two people who love each other very much, a--"  
>Clyde's hand immediately went up, wanting to ask a question.  
>"Yes, Clyde?"  
>"Both of my dads love each other very much. They also say "I love you" to each other every night and morning."  
>Ms. Johnson let out a small groan, "W-well, that's understandable and perfectly fine. But they're not..."  
>Both of the kids had their ears wide open.  
>"You need to have a mother and a father to have a baby..." she tried explaining.  
>"B-but..." Clyde stammered out.  
>"... I'm here, and both of my dads had me!"  
>Ms. Johnson's face flushed completely red, trying to cover her face with a hand.  
>'Oh, this was a bad idea.' she thought to herself.  
>"Well, I would suggest asking your dads about that. And make sure to say you want to know because of you wanting a sibling, not anything I told you..." she tried to cover her tracks, her face still completely red.  
>"But aren't you gonna show us how babies are made?" Lincoln asked.  
>"I.. umm... well.." she stammered.  
>How did she even get into this situation; it seemed there really was no escape.  
>"Well, maybe you can show us? Didn't you say once that 'doing is better than reading'?" Lincoln suggested.  
>Ms. Johnson's face was as red as the devil's, the image of what Lincoln's just said running through her head.  
>In the complete embarrasment of it all, she felt... something.  
>"W-Well... I could show you... But it can NEVER leave this classroom. And you mustn't tell a soul."  
>"We promise!" The boys yelled in unison.

>Ms. Johnson immediately went to the windows, putting down the blinds.  
>Next were the doors, making sure they were locked.  
>To be extra safe, she placed a chair at the entrance.  
>The boys looked on in pure confusion, nervous at the precautions being taken.  
>Ms. Johnson sighed, double checking all the entrances to make sure they were secure.  
>She finally turned to the boys, walking up to their desks.  
>Hesitation consumed her, as she fidgeted in front of them.  
>"Uhh... Ms. Johnson?" Lincoln asked.  
>There were almost tears forming in her eyes from a mix of fear and excitement.  
>"W-well, boys..." she said.  
>With a quick motion, closing her eyes, she immediately lifted up her skirt.  
>Nothing was said for a few seconds, Ms. Johnson opening one of her eyes.  
>Both of the boys were looking confused, Ms. Johnson asking "W-well?"  
>"I... I don't get it?" Lincoln said, using a tone as if asking a question.  
>Ms. Johnson let out a huge sigh; it felt as though she'd been holding her breath for hours.  
>Of course they'd be confused, they're just boys.  
>The expression she wore showed resolve, the teacher part of her showing her face.  
>'These boys are here to learn! Teach them, darn you!' She thought loudly to herself.  
>Ms. Johnson took out the braid from her bun, her fiery red hair flowing down, some of it covering her face.  
>With a gulp, she reached a shaky hand to her underwear.  
>"T-this i-is.. AHEM... This is a woman's reproductive organ." she said, lowering her underwear.  
>Her pussy was already shimmering under the lights, wet from her excitement.  
>She didn't realize she was this excited.  
>The looks on the young boys' faces made her smile.  
>Both of them looked on in awe, Lincoln suddenly shivering slightly, for whatever unknown reason to him.  
>Using a finger, she opened up her lips, showing deeper inside of her, wet, sloshing sounds being made as they opened up.  
>"G-gahh!" Ms. Johnson let out a small moan, still unaware of the excitement she was feeling.  
>Quivering, she looked over to the boys, both of them unable to look away.  
>"Since... since you're the one who wants to learn, Clyde..." Ms. Johnson gasped.  
>"...Lincoln, I'll need your help. Come up here to my desk."

>With a gulp, Lincoln simply nodded, struggling to get up.  
>He walked funny, covering his crotch as he neared her desk.  
>Ms. Johnson had already removed her skirt and underwear fully, leaning back on the desk, crotch outward.  
>"What's wrong, Lincoln?" she asked, smug smile on her face.  
>"I-I... I feel, weird..." he stammered.  
>She smiled, bending forward and reaching for Lincoln's pants.  
>With quick movements, she undid Lincoln's pants, removing them and his underwear.  
>Lincoln small, erect cock pointed outward, immediately trying to cover himself with his hands.  
>Ms. Johnson giggled and said, "Come on, Lincoln. I showed you mine, why not show me yours?"  
>Lincoln looked up with an embarrased and pained face, nodding.  
>She was the teacher, she knew best, right?  
>He removed his hands, his erect cock twitching, his eyes still completely focused on Ms. Johnson's pussy.  
>"Clyde.." Ms. Johnson said sweetly.  
>"Huh?" Clyde's attention turned back to Ms. Johnson.  
>"What we're about to demonstrate, is called "babymaking"; it might be called something else when you're older" she said.  
>She turned to Lincoln, "Lincoln, dear. What FEELS like the right thing to do?"  
>Lincoln gulped.  
>He tried to think; looking at Ms. Johnson's private area suddenly caused his body to become hot, his penis erect.  
>Shaky with nervousness, he moved forward onto the leaning Ms. Johnson.  
>Nervously, he put his hands on Ms. Johnson's waist, his cock being aimed right at her opening.  
>He gave a nervous glance over to Ms. Johnson.  
>She was still blushing red, but still managed to give Lincoln a reassuring smile, nodding her head slowly.  
>Lincoln was breathing heavily now, as he thrust forward, penetrating Ms. Johnson.  
>"Oooohh..." Ms. Johnson moaned, the feeling taking over her body.  
>This was so completely wrong; her and a student?  
>Her career could be over, this was completely and morally wrong, yet it felt so... right.  
>Losing balance, she managed to keep herself up with the desk.  
>Lincoln moaned loudly as well, stopping after entering her as deep as he could.  
>He shook, not only from the sensation of entering his teacher, but from fear.  
>This was all completely new to him.  
>Ms. Johnson was enjoying this immensely, her face still blushing; she knew she had to help out her student.  
>She grabbed on to Lincoln's face, pointing it up to meet her gaze.  
>Lincoln gave a look of fear and uncertainty.  
>Ms. Johnson smiled, "It's ok, Lincoln."  
>She leaned down to give him a kiss on the lips.  
>The kiss lasted for a few seconds, but to them it felt like hours.  
>Lincoln smiled, still shaky from the sensation.  
>Ms. Johnson looked over to Clyde, "This is how babies are made, Clyde."  
>Her attention immediately shifted to Lincoln, "You can start moving your hips, Lincoln. In and out."  
>He nodded, his hips thrusting, the sensation overtaking his body with each thrust.  
>He wasn't the only one, Ms. Johnson felt immense pleasure coursing through her entire body.  
>The depravity of it all was such a huge turn on.  
>Lincoln continued to thrust away, Ms. Johnson moving her hips forward, assisting Lincoln.  
>Ms. Johnson lifted up her shirt along with her bra, her bare breasts bouncing up and down.  
>Almost instintively, Lincoln's mouth reached for them, sucking on them, his hand reaching the other.  
>"Aaaahhhh" Ms. Johnson moaned, her hands completely wrapping around Lincoln.  
>Lincoln did the same, his free hand wrapping around her waist, pushing up harder against her.  
>Before long, Lincoln moaned out loudly, exploding inside of her.  
>The feeling was too much for the sexually depraved Ms. Johnson, cumming in unison with the boy.  
>Both of them panted heavily, trying to recover.  
>Lincoln pulled out, losing his balance but managing to hug Ms. Johnson, as she assisted to keep him balanced.  
>Using her fingers, Ms. Johnson scooped up some dripping cum, showing it off.  
>"This is what men release into women, a seed, to create a baby."  
>Ms. Johnson's mind was still clouded, immediately taking the hand and putting it up to her mouth.  
>It tasted bitter, but sweet.  
>Ms. Johnson assisted the boys, Lincoln moreso than Clyde, as she answered any lingering questions, dodging most of them.  
>The two boys packed up and started to leave.  
>"Ah... remember boys. Not. A. Word." she said, motioning as if she was zipping up her mouth.  
>The boys nodded and did the same.  
>Clyde left the room, Ms. Johnson stopping Lincoln.  
>"And if you don't tell anyone, maybe we can do this again sometime."  
>Lincoln gave a small smile, nodding.  
>And just like that, he disappeared out the classroom door.

 

FIN


End file.
